Untimely Interruptions
by DemiNintendoSun
Summary: Hector and Florina are a couple, but every time they try to do something, they are interrupted.


A/N: Hey there, this is my first Fire Emblem fic. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

* * *

><p><span>Serra &amp; Matthew – Greetings<span>

Hector was walking around camp. He had finished eating lunch and was taking a relaxing stroll. He was greeted and greeted back all the soldiers that he passed. He was also looking for his favorite pegasus knight.

Later, he found her walking out of his tent with a puzzled look on her face. He smiled then yelled, "FLORINA!"

Florina turned toward the sound and saw her lord waving at her. Before she could respond, Serra popped out of nowhere and dragged her away saying that she needed help finding Erk.

What was left, though, was a stunned blue-haired lord standing there looking like a fool. He was standing there gaping as he saw his girlfriend just been practically dragged off by the pink-haired siren. His hand was also left in the air like it was still waving

~HxF~

Later in the day, a clearly annoyed Florina was revealed walking through the camp. She couldn't believe that Serra dragged her away before she could greet her beloved. She would hunt Serra later, but she had to find Hector first.

She soon found him talking to Merlinus about his weaponry. His back was facing her. She smiled with eyes filled mischief and started sneaking up on her lord. Her smile grew as she heard the loud voice of the blue-haired man. Once she was behind him, she was about to speak, but was interrupted by the appearance of Matthew.

"Milord, Kalliel requires your attention," said Matthew.

"Okay, Matthew," dismissed Hector. "I'll see you later Merlinus," and he left.

"Oh, hi Florina," greeted Matthew, then he left. Florina didn't return the greeting as she felt her irritation grow. She then started stomping back to her tent mumbling something that sounded like 'blond thief added to hit list'.

* * *

><p><span>Fiora &amp; Farina – Holding Hands<span>

The next day, Hector was sitting in his tent, bored out of his mind. There were no upcoming battles to fight. So, everybody in the army was taking a break today. He also hadn't seen Florina at all yesterday after she was dragged away by Serra.

At the moment he thought that, his tent flap opened and in walked Florina with her lavender curls flying behind her and a smile on her face. 'Speak of the devil,' he thought. He patted the spot next to him telling her to sit down. She complied.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Nothing. Know anything we can do?"

"Let's go wash Huey."

"Sure. Why not." Hector grabbed Florina's hand and exited the tent. He led the way to the stables, happy he had something to do. Florina was giggling at the look of his face as she trailed behind.

~HxF~

Shouts of "Lord Hector!" and "Hey, Blue!" were heard throughout the camp. Eliwood, Lyn, Marcus, Oswin, Matthew and Serra looked at each other. Marcus and Oswin shook their heads with smiles on their faces and the rest burst out laughing. "Hector is in big trouble! Oswin, go get him before Fiora and Farina kill him," said Eliwood.

"Yes, Milord," replied Oswin.

"And Florina too. I'm sure she's there," said Lyn.

"Right away." Oswin went with his orders.

~HxF~

Meanwhile, Hector was hiding behind the lavender-haired Florina as her sisters, the dark blue-haired Farina and the teal-haired Fiora, came. Florina let out an exasperated sigh as she saw her over-protective sisters stomping towards them. 'What's wrong now,' she mentally screamed.

"What do think you're doing, Lord Hector?" demanded Fiora with her hands on her hips. Farina nodded with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, Lord Hector?"

'Lord' Hector was cowering behind his short girlfriend because who wanted to face the wrath of two angry sisters. He can survive one, but two will kill him. Anyway, he stood up and said, "We were going to wash Florina's pegasus."

"Okay, and do you know how to treat a lady, Blue? Especially Florina," interrogated Farina. Hector and Florina exchanged looks. 'What the hell' written all over them. Hector looked back at them and said, "Yes, I do."

"Is dragging her behind you a way to treat her?" glared Fiora. Farina was also glaring. "I thought we told you how to treat our little sis. I guess he needs another lesson, right Farina?"

"Right, Fiora." Before he could speak, Hector was already being dragged away by two enraged psychopathic sisters. He gave Florina a small smile before the three turned a corner.

Florina could only watch in shock of the ferocity of her sisters. Before she could go follow, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Oswin. "Where is Lord Hector, Miss Florina?" he asked.

"My sisters took him away, Sir Oswin."

"I guess I am too late. I apologize."

"It's okay. Why are you here?" She then realized her tone and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

Oswin chuckled. "It's okay," he said, patting her head. "Lord Eliwood asked me to rescue Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis asked me to get you as well."

"Oh."

"Let us go, shall we?" She nodded, and they walked off. Oswin could have sworn he heard her say, "Over-protective idiot sisters added to list." He was scared by the look of fury on her face that he stepped a few feet away from her. 'Florina has a hit list?' he thought paling. 'I wonder who else she added. And maybe, fury-faces run in the family,' he added too.

~HxF~

At night, a sore and much lectured Hector walked into his tent. He was surprised to see Florina waiting there. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just waiting," she responded. "How do you feel?"

"Sore and lectured enough to last my whole life." He laid down on his bed, sighing at the softness of it. Florina sat next to him and started massaging him.

"I'm sorry about my sisters."

"It's okay," he then groaned when she pressed into a certain spot and passed out as well.

Later, Hector's snores filled the tent. Florina, knowing it was time to leave, stopped her massaging. She got up, kissed his cheek, and said, "Good night, Milord." And left.

* * *

><p><span>Eliwood – Cuddling<span>

The next day, a young pegasus knight woke up in her tent. She then grabbed a notebook and started writing in it. All you can say if you saw her was that there was an evil glint in the young girl's eyes.

The young mercenary finished writing in her notebook and put it away. She got up and got ready for the day. After, she walked out of her tent and toward the open fields. Once she got there, she saw a flurry of blue inside the patch of green grass. She ran up to the spot and loomed over the figure.

Hector, feeling a shadow over him, opened his eye an spotted his girlfriend standing above. "Florina, how you been?"

"I am having a great day," she said, thinking of her notebook. Hector patted the ground next to him, and she laid down next to him.

"What to do, now?"

"I don't know."

"I know!" he exclaimed. She felt pressure on her arm and looked to see his smiling face with his finger on her arm. She gave him a questioning gaze. "TAG!" he yelled, and then ran.

Florina watched as he ran away as fast as he can. Shaking her head, she got up and ran after him knowing with her light form that she can catch him fast. As she ran, she saw his form getting bigger and bigger. Once she was close enough, she touched his back and ran away quickly, but not far enough because she heard him yell, "Come on!" She giggled and ran into camp to hide.

~HxF~

A few hours passed with Florina sitting by the campfire. 'Where is he?' she thought, then felt arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw Hector. "Hey," she said, smiling as her sat next to her.

"Where have you been?"

"Here." She was given a deadpan look in response. She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. A comfortable silence enveloped the couple.

Later, a yell of "Hector!" was heard causing both to jump. They looked toward the voice and saw Eliwood strolling toward them.

"Eliwood!" boomed Hector. Eliwood nodded and sat on the other side of the campfire. Both missed Florina's brief look of irritation.

"I see you finally found Florina," said Eliwood, though Florina was mentally cursing at him.

"Yup, I told you I would," boasted Hector.

"That you did."

Florina had had enough. 'Time to punish these interrupters,' she mentally declared. She managed to excuse herself and to left to prepare.

Florina – Hector's Thoughts

At night of the next day, we find Hector thinking very hard about the day's events. It was so hard that you could boil water on his head and the steam comes out his hair. That's some hard thinking, right?

Why is Hector thinking? It's because terrible events have occurred throughout the camp from morning to afternoon. The victims were in the hospital tent with whatever happened to them still attached or shown on them. Here's a list of the victims and their demises:

Serra (Fainted) – Cause: Clothes dyed black; hair dyed white; missing perfume and jewelry; and Erk written on her forehead (Erk fainted too).

Matthew (KO'd/Bloody) – Cause: Got oats stuck to him and was jumped by horses and pegasii (Lucky it wasn't the wyvern).

Fiora (KO'd) – Cause: Found hanging upside-down from a pole. Knocked out from overflow of blood in the head (Still red in the face).

Farina (Poisoned) – Cause: Covered in honey and chased by bees in the forest. (Looks like an acne spread).

Eliwood (Bloody/Slightly Maimed) – Cause: Somehow tripped in the weaponry tent (Do I need to explain what happened?).

Nobody knows who did it or why. Hector, though, thinks that there is some significance to all this, but what is it? All he knew was that when he met (saw for Serra) the victims in the past few days, he was with…

Hector's train of thought derailed when something, or someone for that matter, entered his tent. Who entered? Why, Florina, of course, but that wasn't what shocked our lord. It was what she wore that did it. Florina was wearing a tight-blue night gown that hugged her curves and emphasized her developing chest. She also had a seductive look on her face.

"Evening, Lord Hector," she said, smiling.

"F-Fl-Florina?" stuttered Hector. He was eyeing her attire and body.

"Yes?" She was happy and proud that she shocked him.

"Why are you wearing that?" He would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"You don't like?" she asked, feigning insecurity.

"I do, but why?"

"Because," she walked up to him, which put him in a trance, "I am tired", she kissed him, which he eagerly returned, "of people interrupting us," she finished. By now, they were both laying on Hector's bed.

"You did all of that?" He had to ask.

"Yes. But after tonight, you will forget," she said seductively and silenced him with a kiss.

So, the night was filled with sounds of their 'passion'. And guess what? Hector did forget the following morning.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: I had fun writing this story. I kept laughing as I wrote the ending. Hope you enjoyed it and review please. DemiNintendoSun out.


End file.
